1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact and inexpensive inflatable catheter having particular application as an improved male incontinence device.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
As will be known to those skilled in the art, disabled, or otherwise handicapped persons, often times do not have sufficient control of their bodily functions so as to be capable of adequately restraining the discharge of urine. As a result, several incontinence devices have been designed to assist handicapped male patients with the collection and disposal of urine. By way of example, the following U.S. patents are illustrative of conventional incontinence devices which may be utilized by a male patient so that both the voluntary and involuntary discharge of urine may be suitably disposed of:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,781; Jan. 18, 1955; Koch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,538; Nov. 21, 1967; Carrigan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,902; Nov. 4, 1975; Lineberger.
However, by the nature of their construction, the prior art incontinence devices are not adapted to adequately fit different male organs having various sizes and shapes. As a result, the prior art incontinence devices may be difficult to secure to the user's organ and are, therefore, incapable of providing a suitable fluid-tight seal therewith. Moreover, once attached, the prior art incontinence devices may fall off during use. To overcome these problems, many of the prior art incontinence devices are typically combined with external belts, adhesives, supporter-type articles, or the like. Consequently, these prior art devices are cumbersome and, accordingly, may be difficult for a handicapped person to apply without outside assistance. What is more, the expense of fabricating such devices is relatively high.
The configuration of the prior art incontinence devices may also promote the formation of pockets adjacent the end of the user's organ. Such pockets can result in the pooling of urine which may cause user discomfort as well as unsanitary conditions that typically lead to the formation of abscesses and the like.
Nothing is known in the prior art which shows or suggests a male urinal comprising a catheter having inner and outer tubular sheathings concentrically arranged with respect to one another so as to form an annular inflatable air chamber and an axial urine drain passage, each of which chamber and passage extending longitudinally through the body of the claimed catheter so as to have substantially identical linear dimensions. Hence, unlike that disclosed and claimed below, none of the prior art incontinence devices includes a urine drain passage which is substantially air evacuated so that an efficient air and liquid-tight seal is formed around the user's organ, whereby the catheter is securely attached to the organ, regardless of the size or shape thereof. Moreover, unlike that claimed below, none of the prior art incontinence devices is adapted to operate with suction as a one-way fluid valve for extracting urine, whereby the possibility of urine backflow, under the influence of gravity, from an external urine collection bag is substantially eliminated.